Star Wars: The Fallen Knight
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: The object in his hand that everyone was staring at… A lightsaber. - Star Wars and all it's respected characters belongs to Disney/George Lucas.


"We have the Rebels pinned down in sector 44B! We need reinforcements to continue our push!"

The Imperials had the Rebel soldiers pinned down in the empty market place, Stormtroopers firing from on top of building, and from alleys ways. The Rebels hid behind anything thick enough to stop a blaster bolt.

The battle started to look more and more grim for the Rebel soldiers as the Stormtroopers continued their push. Ever bucket head shot, ten more replaced him.

Leber did not think he'd go out like this. He wasn't too sure how he thought he'd die, but he knew it wasn't with his back against a wall. Blaster bolts range out all over the place, and he had three bucketheads keeping him pinned, and he had to resort to aimlessly firing his blaster rifle without exposing the rest of him, but he knew it wasn't doing him so good.

The Rebel soldier next to him peeked out to take a shot at the Imperials, but instead took several shots in the chest. How many of them were left? Leber did a quick head count of the men he could see, and his gut sank even lower. Ten. They were all going to die here weren't they?

A frantic Rebel soldier then shouted into the comms"We need to get out of here!"

Leber shouted back. "Do you see a way that we can get out?! We're completely surrounded!"

"There must be a way! There's always a way!" The Soldier sounded too young for this. What was he thinking when he signed up? At least Leber knew why he signed. Just so he could get back to fighting a worthy foe, and not the typical thugs crime lords had him scare. Boy did he bite more than he could chew.

A blaster bolt chipped away at his cover and barely missed his head. Leber shook it off, and groaned in frustration. He was tired of those bucket heads shooting at him, and his hand weant for his grenade belt, one after another he felt empty pockets until his hand brushed against the hard surface of a thermal detonator… His last one. He pulled it off his belt, and gave it a hard look thinking that he could possibly use it to break a big enough gap for himself to get through. He looked back at the other Rebel Soldiers. Young men who barely knew why they were here.

Screw em. It'll teach them for getting into a conflict that was way out of their league.

Lever primed the grenade, and tossed it into a direction he figured had the least amount of troopers, and the most cover. He ducked down and covered his head waiting for the boom, then he saw it come flying back to him, and landing basically right next to him. He tried to crawl away from it saying"Oh shhh-" just as it weant off, the heat seared his skin, and the blast sent him, and everything around him flying a few meters away.

When he came to everything was quiet and for a split second he thought that maybe they did manage to break through, but then he noticed the other surviving Rebel soldiers lined up against a wall with him at their feet and a line of Stormtrooper preparing to fire.

"Ready!"

Leber's mind raced. What can he do, anything to prolong his life?

"Aim!"

Nothing. That's what. Leber closed his eyes, and readied himself for the next word.

"FIE-"

The Imperial Officer was cut short, and when Leber opened his eyes the Imperial Officer laid on the ground, his head freed from his shoulder, the Stormtroopers around him looking confused, and the cloaked figure in the background.

Even with his cloak Leber could tell that it was a man, could see his metallic armor he wore under, his heavy build that reminded Leber of barbarians, and the object in his hand that everyone was staring at… A lightsaber.

The Stormtroopers have now taken notice of the man, and the StormCommander shouted "From up!" The Four or so dozen Troopers encircled the lightsaber wielding man, and the Commander then shouted. "Drop your weapon, and get on the ground NOW!"

The Man looked from one trooper to another, and then raised his lightsaber into a defensive position as the StormCommadner yelled. "Open fire!"

The red blaster bolts bounced elegantly off the blue blade as the Man moved with such grace jumping into the air, landing among the Troopers, and then he began to massacre them.

Trooper bits flew everywhere as the Man literally cut the Trooper down all the while still dodging and deflecting the other trooper's blaster bolts into their friends.

The StormCommander then yelled. "Get distance between you! Don't let him close!" and as the Trooper started to move out of the Man's blade's way, he pulled at the troopers with an invisible hand dragging them back towards him and then driving his blade through them. He then tossed the dead body of the troopers at the other troopers and as the Stormtroopers tried to get their dead friend's body off them He ran his blade through them.

All of this at such speeds that the Man moved as a blur as he cut through the Troopers with his blue blade.

The dust settled and all around the Man were white piles of pieces and parts. None of the trooper were standing, all except for the StormCommadner who was finding himself without any friends.

The Man slowly walked towards the StormCommander as he frantically fired at the Man who deflected his pathetic attempts at prolonging his life.

As the Man neared the StormCommander Leber could barely hear the Man say. "You are such a disgrace." and as he drove his blade through the man he said. "Clone Troopers were real soldiers."

The Man stood over the dead StormCommander efore deactivating his lightsaber, and as he began to leave Leber called out. "Are you a Jedi!?"

The Man stopped, turned around, and Leber could see that the man was wearing a Phase One Clone helmet mixed matched with other kinds of armor pieces. The Man stood there staring at Leber before saying. "No." He then readjusted his hood so only the blue shine fro the Helmet's visor was visible, turned and began walking away. As he walked away he said over his shoulder. "I was once, but now I'm just a fallen knight."


End file.
